


08 - Novel

by MemoriesOfVoxei



Series: 100 Themes Challenge [9]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1623194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoriesOfVoxei/pseuds/MemoriesOfVoxei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Novel: A book to be read... or a new thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	08 - Novel

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Tiny bit of shounen ai. Don't like don't read! But really, it's nothing much...

Luffy has always loved his big brother.

Ever since he met him, that day in front of Dadan's house, he had wanted to become his friend. He even went through hours of torture, not spilling a single word as to where Ace's and Sabo's treasure was. He was bleeding and hurt, each hit bringing him closer to unconsciousness. Jolt of pain ran through his whole body, but still he refused to spill a word. Because he didn't want to be alone anymore, he wanted to be Ace's friend. He didn't say a thing because he already loved Ace a lot. Once they became brother, his love for his brother had become a really deep admiration. Although he often picked up fight with him, it was mainly because he wanted to get his attention when the older two boys were talking about difficult things he couldn't understand. He felt left out, and he didn't like that. Ace was definitely stronger than him, and that made him to be the perfect model, and Luffy clung to him like a snail on an aquarium's glass. He wanted to train hard and defeat him, to become stronger, because he wanted to show Ace that he wasn't a child, but mostly because he didn't want to stay a burden for him, he didn't want to watch his back while he fought to protect him. When Sabo died, he only got more attached to him. As much as he was picking up fight with Ace before, it was Sabo who was comforting him and making him feel better. Before. Now, with Sabo gone, he only had Ace to turn to whenever he was feeling sad about Sabo, and whenever he had nightmares. When Ace opened up a little to him, hugging him in his sleep to give him the comfort Sabo could no longer give him, he was glad to be Ace's little brother. The time came when Ace left their home. He sailed the sea like he said he would, and once again, all Luffy could feel toward it was pride and admiration. That was what he always wanted to do: becoming a pirate. And Ace, being older, being the big brother, went ahead of him, like he always had been, and that only made Luffy feel like becoming even stronger. He was still a bit sad that he was now left alone in their small home, but happiness for his brother overthrew that easily, as well as excitement as he imagined setting off on his own and go beat the crap out of him, to show him how much stronger he had truly become.

Ace has always loved his little brother.

Although he constantly tried to kill him when they first met, he had to admit that Luffy might have saved his life. He was taken aback when he noticed that Luffy hadn't betrayed them, even through torture, even though he wasn't his friend. And when Luffy told him it was because he wanted Ace, he needed Ace, the boy felt as if he had been grant a reason to continue living. When they became brothers, Luffy's antics could only make him smile, and his cuteness pushed Ace to tease him a little, and his younger brother's pout were so much loveable that he couldn't help but do it all the time. He knew Luffy was a lot weaker than he was, but that didn't stop him from picking up fights with him. He wanted to protect his little brother, but he knew he couldn't always be there to protect him, and making the little boy stronger, even if only a tiny bit, was definitely the best options to choose. Although he really felt like letting Luffy be his defenceless little brother, he cared for him too much to put him in possible danger because he didn't teach him how to defend himself properly because of his selfish desires. However, when Sabo died, he only sunk in darker emotions. But then again, Luffy saved him from all of that. He had heard him cry over Sabo's death, alone, and that reminded him that he was needed. Luffy was sad and he needed someone to comfort him, and Ace needed someone to tell him that he had to live. He offered his arms to his little brother, who accepted it with relief. They had become closer than anybody, that much was certain. Or so he thought.

So, when the both of them met again, this time out to the sea, both stronger, both free, both older, both more... aware of themselves, they learned that they now were closer than anybody. Although they had been apart for a long time, without having any means of contacting each other, they had grown a lot more closer than they had thought possible.

When they saw each other again, their hearts beating fast with excitement, anticipation and, more importantly,  _love_ , they understood that when they were young, they didn't love each other, they simply appreciated each other's presence. What they were feeling now was a completely novel emotions for both of them. It was new, different from before, yet they knew it had always been buried deep inside of them.

That's why, as soon as their lips linked together, they knew this wasn't such a novel feeling after all. They had loved each other since the very beginning. What was really novel, though, was the way they were showing their affection.


End file.
